


Too Busy Working to Listen

by banjokazooie



Category: Robert California - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: Boss Kink, Dom!Robert, F/M, Office Sex, funny Gettysburg episode, he calls you sweetheart and honey, i don’t know it’s 2am, sub!Reader, what the fuck do you call that tho??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjokazooie/pseuds/banjokazooie
Summary: New CEO of Dunder Mifflin/Sabre, Robert California, is a very strange man.Needless to say, something about him infatuates you.You wanna listen to him, but.. work.
Relationships: Robert California/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Too Busy Working to Listen

Robert California was a character.

That much was an understatement. It was hard to explain him. His peculiar nature, odd ticks and actions, his eloquent way of speaking in casual conversation. He was not trying to impress anyone. It was just _him._

And that much frightened an office full of middle class, moderate motivation workers in Scranton.

As, well, weird as he was, something drew you to him. He was an enigma; a puzzle waiting to be solved; that unopened box in the attic that you were tearing at the bits to open. That manifested into some sort of.. attraction. He wasn’t your type. He was far from it. You weren’t attracted to men in their fifties, much less ones that seemed like they would brag about themselves nonstop when you were together.

Sitting in the break room with Erin one sunny Scranton day, you took a bite out of the sandwich in your hands before she offhandedly mentioned something about Robert California. And that nearly made you choke on your food.

“Ah, I’m sorry! Did that scare you? He can be scary, even when he’s not in person.” Erin had an apologetic frown on her face; you frantically waved a hand as if to say ‘ _it’s fine’_ as you coughed.

“No, no, you’re-“ wheeze, “-good.” Setting down your lunch for a moment, you took a swig of the water in front of you before regaining your composure. “Uh, I just think.. he’s.. I don’t know.. interesting? Like, somebody I’d like to hear give a TED Talk. Not that I’m saying I like him, or anything. He’s the worst. Well, not the worst, that’s harsh-“

Erin had a strange look on her face and opened her mouth to make a comment, but was cut off by a voice echoing out from the corridor;

“Count me as incredibly distressed, (Y/N). Hearing that from one of my favorite workers here can’t help but tug at my delicate heartstrings.”

Both you and Erin immediately turned to see none other than the man in question leaning against the doorway, that stupid amused smirk playing on his lips. 

Why did he always seem so sure of himself? It was like this man held the key to the universe, stored all of the knowledge mankind longed for in his head. It was infuriating and yet.. entrancing. It was hard to act normally around him.

“No! No, no! That’s not what I meant!” You were once again frantic, waving both arms trying to emphasize that was not what you were trying to say. “That came out wrong, oh for fuck’s- I mean- for uhh, you know what, ignore that whole sentence- I didn’t mean you were the worst! You aren’t!” 

His eyes narrowed briefly, one eyebrow cocked before he let out a chuckle under his breath. Without another word, he turned back around to exit and go back to the main part of the office.

It took you a moment to catch your breath, but the look he gave you left you.. unfortunately, turned on.

“You like him!” She exclaimed, a goofy grin on her face. “He scares people, but you aren’t scared. You’re nervous!”

Sheepishly, you raised a hand to rub at the back of your neck as a blush appeared on your cheeks. “Uh.. maybe a little bit. But you gotta keep it quiet, _okay?_ I don’t want people knowing I’m slightly kind of infatuated with my superior.”

With a wicked grin on her lips, the girl next to you nodded. Doing a gesture as if to zip her lips, she said, “My lips are sealed. Actually, I should’ve said that first because now it seems like they aren’t-“

“I got you.” Putting a hand on her shoulder, you squeezed it gently. “I owe you, Erin.”

  
  


Now jumping back to the present day, that event still in the back of your mind, half of the office had departed to Gettysburg on a little work retreat while you ultimately decided on staying behind to catch up on work. After all, you had a tendency to slack off and socialize much like most of the workers. While sitting around at your desk and writing up some reports, the main door open and closed, footsteps following.

Robert California, sporting sunglasses indoors, looked around as if he was fooled. “Well, hi there.”

Pam greeted him, asking him how he was- though he only replied asking where the absent half of the office was, along with Andy. After Kelly explained, he clicked his tongue.

“Well, I was hoping to talk out some ideas with Andy.” He spoke slowly, meticulously as if he were planning what he was going to say before he said it; even something as casual as that. “But what we have here..” He nodded his head, “is perhaps better.” As he looked around, his intense gaze caught your own. 

Embarrassed, heat flooding to your core, you immediately looked down at your papers once again.

“By not going on the trip, you’ve shown you’re the free thinkers of the office.”

“Robert, you got your sheep, and you’ve got your black sheep. And I’m not even a sheep, I’m on the freakin’ moon.” Ryan, shockingly, of course, spoke about himself. Ever so quietly, you chuckled under your breath. 

Even Robert didn’t have a reply as his expression went blank and his search for words came to ultimately fail. 

“So, here’s what we can do. Game changers. Changes to the game such that the game can never be played the same way again.” He gestured with his hands, still looking around the room. “Everyone. Brainstorm some.. innovations. Don’t be afraid to get weird with it.” And with that, he brought his sunglasses back up to put on.

“Meredith!” He called out, pointing to said woman in the back who had a neck pillow on, asleep. It startled her out of her slumber, making her sit up normally and come back into consciousness.

“Excited!” Bringing up both hands into fists, he jolted them to give a motion that conveyed that feeling, nodding his head before walking out of the office.

This was another example of his.. quirkiness. A highly intelligent man who could probably think of twenty innovations that would ‘change the game so that it could never be played the same again.’ And yet he was tasking a group of mid-tier office workers to.

  
  
  


A couple hours came and went, and while some people- Kevin- were brainstorming as Robert asked, you did not, instead continuing the work you needed to catch up on. After those two hours, he asked everyone to come to the conference room, standing up in front holding his classic notebook.

“I am so eager to hear your game changers,” he began, nodding his head. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

“May I go first?” Ryan half-raised his hand as Robert strode past him- or it at least looked like it, but you were sitting in the very back so it was hard to tell.

“Absolutely,” he replied, continuing to his chosen seat; that seat being right next to you. Of course, right next to you, even with all of the empty seats. You could feel the body heat radiating off him- it made you tense, incredibly nervous and yet.. being in such close proximity was, dare you say, hot?

Ryan began some tangent about sushi and origami being his ‘big idea’, but you were both too uninterested and distracted being next to Robert to pay attention.

The couple times you caught what he was saying, you couldn’t help but let out a little, ever so quiet giggle. It was hard not to laugh at what Ryan said because his attempts at sounding smart fell flat every single time.

“This idea hasn’t gripped me,” Robert said, a confused look on his face. “What else did you come up with?”

A near offended look was originally plastered onto Ryan’s face, but it quickly became demeaning. “Well, I had to memorize the presentation, Robert, and it took a long time to build the swan, so-“

“That was bad.” He shook his head at the origami connoisseur, and the new expression on Ryan’s face almost made you burst out laughing. He was, indeed, offended. 

You could feel Robert shift in his chair from how close both of the plastic office chairs were, and from just glancing at him, he was turned toward you. Flushing, you scooted over a little, widening the room between you two. 

“I couldn’t help but notice your amusement at Ryan’s poor display, (Y/N). That suggests you’ve come up with a better idea, correct?”

Gulping, you brought up your hand to hook your index finger inside of the collar of your shirt, barely able to look at him. Tugging, you finally began; “Uh, actually, I.. didn’t. Come up with anything, that is.”

Raising an eyebrow, a near identical expression to that one day in the break room just minus a smile, it seemed to pique his interest. “Why?”

“Well, uh, I was really behind on work, so, I just.. had to catch up.”

“I see.” With an expression you couldn’t read, he gestured to the door. “Continue your work, then. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Eyes wide, you didn’t have a reply other than to nod your head and duck out of the conference room. It was dead silent in there for a few minutes until Stanley got up, giving his own presentation. You were glad to be out of that boring conference, but.. not so glad to be absent of the man who was sitting next to you. His presence was so commanding, tone so stern; it sent a shiver down your spine, but not a bad one. Biting your lip, you shook those thoughts away before beginning work once more.

  
  


The conference seemed to spiral into Kevin being the ‘winner’ if there was one; something about vending machines and cookies, however later in the day that must’ve fallen apart after a satisfied Ryan and upset Kevin came back from the downstairs. After a few minutes, Robert followed, opting to retreat into Andy’s office for the remainder of his time.

For, perhaps half an hour, he completely shut up the blinds and kept the door shut until opening it. When you looked up, his eyes bore into your form and you nearly jumped out of your skin.

“(Y/N).” He didn’t have to say anymore before you got up out of your seat, briskly walking into the office and sitting down. He closed the door behind you, not sitting behind the desk, but leaning up against it.

“You are.. a character. I’ve tried to understand you, to understand your personality, break down who you really are and yet I’ve come up empty handed. You contradict yourself. You most obviously respond to authority; you’ve shown respect for me, and for Andy as your boss, and you are dedicated to your craft. And yet, today, you disobeyed a direct order from me. Why is that?”

With your breathing pattern stuttering and face quite pink, you offered a half-assed shrug. “I, um, needed to work.”

Offering a sigh, Robert stalked closer, crouching down to your level. Ever so gently, giving you the chance to pull away and walk out, he held your face with his thumb and forefinger. “I’m your boss, and I want you to let me explore you, understand you. Will you disobey _that?”_

His stern voice and focused eyes made your pussy throb, and you offered a quiet _‘yes, sir_.’

“What was that, sweetheart? I didn’t quite hear it. _Repeat yourself.”_

You did as he said, and that’s all it took for him to lunge forward and press his lips against your own. He was aggressive, straightforward and knew what he was doing as his hands both made their way to your button up, quickly undoing them with precision that told you he was obviously experienced. Both of you caught up in such a lust, the kiss was awkward; noses bumping, lips more or less out of sync with each other. As he undid the final button before the shirt was tucked into your pants, you pulled the zipper down, near tearing it off.

Thank God the blinds were already shut, otherwise both of you would’ve completely forgotten that anyone could look and see you about to get your brains fucked out by your boss. He pulled you out of the seat so that you could rid yourself of the clothes that seemed to stick to your body; they couldn’t come off fast enough. As you worked at his pants, one of his hands slipped into your underwear so his index finger could brush against your clit. It made your knees briefly wiggle, but you were able to regain your footing.

Taking charge, Robert pushed you onto the desk, gaining more access to be able to thumb at that sensitive bud that only made you more wet by the second. Another finger skimmed your pussy, soaking. 

“Is this all for me, honey? Do I do this to you, hm?” 

“Yes, yes, sir,” you gasped out as his thumb started to rub your clit more intently. “I need you, _please,_ I need you.” His actions made you moan out, but his free hand slapped over your mouth. 

“I’d love to hear your pretty little moans for me, but your co-workers are mere steps away. You need to keep it down, or else you don’t get what you want.”

Nodding quickly, you watched as he pushed down his pants and boxers to free his cock that was pretty hard already, the head glistening with precum leaking out. Admittedly, he was well endowed; with a good length and width. Pumping himself a couple times, he looked up with a grimace.

“I don’t have a cond-“

“I don’t care,” you blurted, shifting closer. “I’m on the pill, it’s fine. _Please.”_

Your pleading must’ve been too tempting because he inched closer, the tip of his cock rubbing against your folds for a few seconds before he couldn’t hold back anymore, sinking into you. Both of you let out relieved sighs.

“You’re such a good girl,” he praised, leaning his head forward to nip at the skin on your collarbone. “So, so good, sweetheart.” His hands found their place on your hips, allowing him to hold onto you as he started off with gentle thrusting; but the perfect fit, how _good_ you felt around him was too much as his pace picked up.

At first, Robert was a bit of a stretch, but as he started to thrust more, any discomfort morphed into pleasure as you brought up both arms to wrap around his neck, biting your lip to suppress any loud moans. Of course, there was still the heavy breathing, the smell of sex in the room that was probably fairly evident, the slight rocking of the desk.

As he continued thrusting, going as deep as he could, with every thrust his cock just barely grazed against your g-spot, making the pleasure that much better. You brought up your legs to wrap around him, granting him more access if it was even possible.

“You like that?” One hand moved down so that he could greedily rub your clit, inching you closer and closer to orgasm. “You like it? Then _cum for me,_ honey. Cum on my cock. That’s it, come on.”

And with one vicious thrust and the stimulation on your clit, your pussy clamped around him, squeezing his cock as you came. The action must’ve sent Robert over the edge too, as his thrusts became more erratic, and shortly after you could feel his hips stutter as his seed spilled into you, making your insides feel warm.

Chests heaving, you still couldn’t believe you had Robert California’s cock inside of you, much less his cum. Realization hit, and the blush couldn’t be masked. It worked its way up to the tips of your ears down your neck to your chest.

“ _Well,”_ He managed to get out, ever so gently pulling out of you, “I think I got to understand you a little better. Thank you for that, (Y/N).” After pulling up his own pants and tucking away his cock, he offered you your clothing.

“Uh, a-anytime.” Putting everything back on, you jumped down from the desk, legs wobbly. He helped you, holding your hands so that you wouldn’t fall over.

“Also, I just wanted to provide some, constructive criticism on your demeanor, if you will. I just fucked you in your workplace, you don’t need to act embarrassed around me any longer.”

And before you knew it the door was shut behind you. Standing outside of Andy’s office, you were met with quite a few stares. Offering a smile to everyone, you managed to somewhat normally walk over to your desk, sitting down and acting like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t proofread this i wrote it at like midnight sorry for any errors


End file.
